


We Weren't Doing Anything!

by damniamgay



Series: Elena and Syd [2]
Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Movie Night, Other, penelope overreacts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damniamgay/pseuds/damniamgay
Summary: Just came from your ao3 fic. Loved it!! How about Syd and Elena just being sickly cute and kissing and making out but Penelope comes in and overreacts?





	We Weren't Doing Anything!

**Author's Note:**

> Well here you go! Enjoy!

Gunshots resounded from the TV as Syd cuddled impossibly close to Elena. "Why did you make me watch this?" They ask cringing and shoving their face in the crook of Elena's neck. "Well, you wanted to watch The Purge... honestly it's not even that good of a movie, it's rather unrealistic." Syd placed a finger on her lips to silence her. "Just turn the film off, please."

Elena obliged, and sat back down with the remote to flick through Netflix. "What do you wanna watch then? Something gay? I've heard they've got Wynonna Earp on, and like I've already watched it but anything for Dom and Kat." Elena asked, causing a mumble of agreement from Syd still huddled into her girlfriend. Elena stuck her tongue out in concentration and Syd giggled lightly. "How about Brooklyn Nine-Nine, they haven't got the new season on yet but Stephanie Beatriz is still adorable?"

Syd turned their head to answer and was incredibly close to Elena's face and just as they were about to respond Penelope spoke for her. "Elena, what do you think you're doing? On the sofa, really! Real classy of you two. I'm not blaming you, Syd by the way." Elena jumped off the sofa at the shouting of her name, "Hey, we weren't even doing anything." Syd nodded silently in agreement sufficiently scared of Penelope and The Purge.

"If you weren't doing anything, why were you so close?" Penelope asked and Alex walked in and made kissing sounds. "It's a catastrophe, ever since Elena became a lesbian she's been so-" Lydia chimed in but was silenced by a death glare from Elena and Penelope."Mom, we were watching a scary film. If you want to know, we were watching The Purge and sorry for spoilers but we got to the part where the Dad is killing that man with an axe." Elena explained, still infuriated by the accusation."Show me." Penelope asked slowly, Elena clicked on the film and lo-and-behold there he was, stabbing a man in the back with an axe...multiple times. "I'm sorry-" Penelope started, but was interrupted by Elena. "It's fine, I just want you to be able to trust me." She said playing with her hands."I do, it's just. After Josh, I don't know. I'll start to trust you more. You no longer have to have that rule in your room. But you have to have the door open..." Syd looked at Elena with a cocked eyebrow and she shot back a look that said, I'll explain later. "Thanks."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you want to leave me more prompts on here (or tumblr) that would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
